1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a water-based ink for ink jet recording, an ink jet recording method and an ink jet recording apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an ink-jet recording using a water-based ink, the reflectance of light partially varies on a recorded image and a so-called “bronzing phenomenon (bronze phenomenon)”, in which a metal-like gloss is observed depending on an observation angle for observing the recorded image, occurs in some cases. When the bronzing phenomenon occurs, the color balance as the entire recorded image is degraded, which in turn lowers the image quality of the recorded image.
In order to suppress the occurrence of the bronzing phenomenon, there is proposed an ink in which an amine compound such as an urea derivative is blended. Further, in order to suppress the occurrence of the bronzing phenomenon, there is proposed an ink in which a polycyclic aromatic hetero conjugated compound having a plurality of aromatic rings.
With the ink in which the urea derivative is blended, however, the suppression of the bronzing phenomenon is not sufficient. Further, with the ink in which the polycyclic aromatic hetero conjugated compound is blended, there is a fear that the conjugated system of the polycyclic aromatic hetero conjugated compound might change the absorption wavelength of dye and consequently might affect the color of a recorded image.
In view of these situations, an object of the present teaching is to provide a water-based ink for ink-jet recording capable of sufficiently suppressing the occurrence of bronzing phenomenon without affecting the color of a recorded image.